Few Pages
by RealMariana
Summary: O diário de Nanao Ise


**Nove de julho de 2009**

Eu sei que não se deve reclamar dos presentes que ganhamos, mas qual a razão de dar um diário de presente? Acho que vou começar a reclamar se tentar entender a razão que a Rangiku-san encontrou pra me dar um de presente. Ainda me lembro do que ela me disse no dia que me entregou esse caderninho: "Use bem Nanao-chan. Aproveite que tem apenas umas poucas páginas e compre outro pro caso deste aqui acabar logo."

Então resolvi aproveitar... Quem sabe aqui eu consiga me abrir mais, ser um pouco diferente. Quem sabe...

Hitsugaya-taichou veio falar comigo hoje. Acho que ele adivinhou que o Kyouraku-taichou não estaria aqui... Como se isso fosse alguma novidade.

Bem, o que importa mesmo foi a proposta que ele me fez. Pensei muito sobre ela, antes de escrevê-la.

No começo não achei boa idéia ir falar com Yamamoto-taichou e pedir a ele a troca das tenentes da 8ª e da 10ª divisão, mas não vejo outro jeito de fazer o Kyouraku-taichou trabalhar sem ser forçando-o a isso. Hitsugaya-taichou também concordou, afinal a Rangiku-san é igualzinha ao meu taichou.

Ela é minha amiga, mas, francamente, até que ponto a preguiça pode chegar?

Pelo menos, na 10ª divisão, o Hitsugaya-taichou pode assinar os papéis e organizar a burocracia. Eu não. Não posso falsificar a assinatura do taichou, como ele tanto pede, não posso controlar o hachi bantai, nem posso fazê-lo funcionar... Sou apenas uma tenente. E nunca me senti tão incompetente em toda minha vida... Não sou capaz de fazer meu próprio superior trabalhar.

Dá vontade de sumir, abandonar tudo. Às vezes, sem ninguém ver, quando estou sozinha no escritório, eu olho todas aquelas pilhas de papel sem assinaturas, toda a desordem que eu não posso resolver e simplesmente abaixo a cabeça e choro. Choro até meus olhos ficarem secos, até eu ter certeza de que ele não vai voltar, de que ninguém vai voltar, ninguém vai vir me ajudar.

Mas que droga... Essas lágrimas malditas. Mancharam o diário que Rangiku-san me deu com tanto carinho...

Acho melhor parar de escrever isso... Preciso dormir. Preciso, porque não faço outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e o sono é minha única válvula de escape.

Boa Noite, diário.

**Dez de julho de 2009 **

Outro dia como todos são... E finalmente criei coragem. A coragem da mudança.

Hitsugaya-taichou e eu fomos falar com Yamamoto-taichou. O medo parecia tomar conta de mim. A última vez que senti a reiatsu do comandante quase morri asfixiada, mas não foi assim dessa vez. Dessa vez, vi pela primeira vez a expressão preocupada nos olhos do comandante.

"Por que Nanao?" Ele me perguntou. Não sabia o que responder. Hitsugaya-taichou respondeu por nós dois:

"Nossos esquadrões não funcionam" Ele disse.

"E acha que essa é a melhor saída, Nanao? Abandonar Kyouraku à própria sorte?" O comandante pareceu ignorar o Hitsugaya-taichou. E eu corei da cabeça aos pés... Como Yamamoto-taichou, com toda a experiência que tinha, não enxergava a crise nos seus esquadrões?

"Ele precisa aprender a se organizar" Finalmente consegui falar.

"E acha que sem você ele fará isso?"

"É... O que eu... Espero". Não consegui falar mais do que isso. Alguma coisa me impedia. Eu fechei os olhos e a imagem do meu taichou me invadiu a cabeça... Ele sorria triste pra mim, parecia adivinhar o que eu havia feito. Tentei não pensar nele, nem na minha decisão, mas me arrependi de ter tomado medida tão drástica.

Era tarde demais. O comandante já havia assinado e lacrado a ordem de troca. Eu agora, fazia parte do décimo esquadrão e Rangiku-san ocuparia meu lugar no oitavo esquadrão.

Acho que jamais vou esquecer o que o comandante me disse um pouco antes de eu sair da sala... "Você leva a ordem à oitava divisão, Nanao."

Só quis morrer naquela hora.

Caminhei o mais lenta possível para o hachi bantai, a ordem estava em minhas mãos. Quando entrei na sala, por milagre, talvez, o capitão estava sentado, assinando papéis, trabalhando. Senti uma vontade imensa de chorar, pedir desculpas, mas fiquei firme, apenas fechei os olhos por um instante... Até que o taichou me chamou:

"Nanao-chan?"

"Taichou... Trago ordens do comandante Yamamoto-taichou"

"Pode trazer pra mim? Minha bela, doce Nanao-chan" Ele sorria tão gentil pra mim, que não pude deixar de imaginar a expressão que faria ao ler a ordem, a expressão de alguém traído... Deus, como desejei morrer antes de entregar a ele o papel... Seria aquele o último sorriso gentil dele comigo?

**Onze de julho de 2009**

Sou a pior pessoa que existe e nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Por trás dessa máscara de oficial competente está uma sacana, uma pessoa sem sentimentos, uma pedra. É, uma pedra.

Entreguei a ordem selada ao capitão me sentindo a maior traidora da humanidade e foi exatamente o que ele me fez sentir. Teria sido menos doloroso se ele tivesse gritado comigo, me humilhado em alto e bom tom, mas não... Ele só me disse "Boa sorte com essa escolha, Nanao". Não sorriu, não fez nenhuma última gracinha, simplesmente se levantou e foi pra porta... "Se por acaso lhe interessar, todos os papéis que deixou pra mim estão assinados." E saiu.

O que me sobrou? As habituais lágrimas reprimidas.

Antes de sair definitivamente do hachi bantai, falei com Tatsufusa-san e pedi que comunicasse ao esquadrão que dali em diante, Rangiku Matsumoto seria a nova tenente.

Pobre Tatsufusa-san, não sabia o que dizer, chorou aos meus pés, disse que o esquadrão não funcionaria sem mim e fez a pior pergunta: "O que será do capitão sem você, fukutaichou Nanao-chan?"

Tentei ser impassível, me controlei ao máximo pra responder "Ele vai ficar bem, Rangiku-san vai cuidar bem dele." Menti. Não tinha a menor idéia de como meu ex-capitão ficaria... Nem mesmo sei como estou.

Acabei de tomar um banho gelado, pra tentar tirar de mim esse sentimento de culpa. Em vão. Continuo me sentindo a pior pessoa que existe. Uma traidora, uma ingrata. Será que algum dia nessa minha vida miserável, eu vou ser perdoada pelo Kyouraku-taichou?

Será que um dia nessa minha vida miserável, eu vou ser capaz de admitir que amo, AMO Kyouraku Shunsui?

Que esse dia não signifique que é tarde demais.

Boa Noite Diário.

**Doze de julho de 2009**

Bem, hoje comecei meu trabalho na décima divisão. Na verdade, o que tinha a ser feito era apenas organizar alguns relatórios. Hitsugaya- taichou preencheu e assinou a maior parte dos formulários, então quase não me restou o que fazer.

Queria tanto me limitar a escrever somente sobre o trabalho, mas não consigo. É mais forte do que eu. E sinto que somente nesse diário eu posso me abrir realmente.

Antes de chegar à décima divisão hoje de manhã, cruzei com Rangiku-san no caminho. Eu a cumprimentei e fomos juntas, pelo menos até ela entrar no Hachi Bantai. Tudo parecia bem, nos despedimos, ela entrou e eu segui. Até que ela me alcançou correndo. Mal entendi o que ela queria dizer, mas distingui bem Kyouraku, falar e você. Repeti o que tinha entendido, para confirmar e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eu estava meio receosa, o que meu recente ex-capitão ia querer comigo?

Mesmo assim fui. Acompanhei Rangiku-san de volta ao Hachi Bantai. Entramos e a divisão estava espectralmente silenciosa. Rangiku-san apontou a porta do escritório e saiu...

"Então Nanao, está feliz agora?" Eu reconheci a voz do meu ex-capitão, seria capaz de reconhecê-la a milhas de distância.

"Kyouraku-taichou?" Chamei, tentando encontrá-lo nas sombras.

"Não sou mais o seu taichou, Nanao. Está lembrada?... Mas te fiz uma pergunta."

Nunca foi do feitio do capitão falar daquele jeito. Tenho 100% de certeza que sou a causa dessa mudança. Mas o que fazer para reverter isso? Voltar atrás não era uma opção. Como sempre, tive que buscar forças no desconhecido para responder.

"Es... Estou bastante feliz."

"Hum... Você nunca foi boa mentindo." Realmente, sempre menti muito mal.

"Na... Não estou mentindo."

"E por que a hesitação?"

"Não estou hesitando!"

"Quando é que vai admitir que quer voltar?"

"Eu...eu..." Não consegui chegar ao fim da frase.

"Quando vai admitir que quer voltar pra mim, Nanao?"

O que ele estava fazendo? Tortura psicológica? Não consegui me segurar mais e comecei a chorar. Minhas lágrimas pareceram ter um efeito devastador no capitão. Ele saiu da penumbra, estava incrivelmente perto de mim, e eu não tinha percebido.

"Porque está chorando, Nanao? Sempre foi tão forte."

"Eu estou chorando por que não agüento essa sua tortura!"

"Minha tortura? Estou te torturando? E você acha que o que está fazendo comigo não é tortura?"

Eu caí de joelhos, incapaz de me segurar. Aquilo era demais... Eu quis confessar que amava aquele homem e que meu arrependimento me torturava a cada minuto dos meus dias. Mas não foi preciso. Ele me abraçou bem onde eu estava caída e confessou:

"Eu sinto a sua falta a cada minuto. Não consigo mais ficar aqui nessa droga de escritório sem você."

"Kyouraku-taichou" Não queria mesmo me separar dele. "Mas o que há para se fazer? Não sou mais a sua tenente."

"Ora, isso pode ser resolvido, não pode?" Tive a impressão de que ele estava rindo.

"É, pode."

"Só precisamos falar com o Yama-jii"

"Mas e a ordem de troca, e o Hitsugaya-taichou, e a Rangiku-san?"

"Shhh... Isso fica para depois." O capitão me silenciou displicentemente e se afastou de mim. Até achei que ele ia sair de perto quando aconteceu.

O beijo, a melhor das sensações que consigo me lembrar. Ah, como eu fiquei feliz! Se o capitão me beijou, se o homem que eu amo me beijou, significa que tudo o que eu sinto é recíproco.

Me deu vontade de pular, gritar aos quatro ventos como eu era feliz... Pouco me importei com o que o Yamamoto-taichou ia falar, não pensei no que Rangiku-san e o Hitsugaya-taichou diriam, até porque sei que um não vive sem o outro. Aqueles dois se amam, tanto quanto amo Kyouraku Shunsui.

Hum, que pena, acho que esse diário que a Rangiku-san me deu está terminando, essa última página foi sem dúvida a que eu mais escrevi e bem que ela me avisou que eram mesmo poucas páginas.

Mesmo assim, mesmo no fim, decidi não ter outro diário. A experiência bastou para mim. De agora em diante, vou ser feliz, e isso, é uma promessa!

_**Nanao Ise.**_


End file.
